


3-2-1

by uritaeyeon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, F/M, Fluffy?, So yeah, fanfik dari orang yang kemarin malam baru nemu momen mereka, high school romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tiga kali dibuat tidak fokus, dua kali dibuat memerah, satu kali dibuat nyawanya serasa melayang. Akabane Karma memang hebat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3-2-1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah hasil karya Matsui Yuusei. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Ankyou skip-nya bagus sih, langsung diliatin karir segala macem (jarang, kan seri kayak gitu). Tapi buatku malah jadi susah buat bikin plot yang ada di antara rentang waktu itu huhu. Jadi berhubung idenya begini, hubungan paling menonjol aja (ehemngkeehem) nggak dijelasin, jadi ya udahlah berimajinasi, kan nggak dosa (kecuali ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh). Oh ya, berhubung aku nggak terlalu tau karakterisasi Okuda kayak gimana, kugambarkan sesuai perkiraanku aja ya.

Aku sedang fokus membaca buku lesku ketika pundakku disentuh seseorang yang duduk di serong kanan di baris terakhir. Aku menatapnya sekilas dan menebar senyum padanya.

Dia, Akabane Karma, orang yang kusukai akhir-akhir ini. Meski kami berbeda SMA, tapi tak sengaja kami satu tempat les. Sekelas pula. Ah, kalian pasti tahu perasaanku seperti apa. Aku lupa bagaimana awalnya aku bisa menyukainya, tapi bisa sedekat ini dengan orang yang kau suka setelah sekitar dua tahun berpisah tentu membuat dirimu senang.

Dia duduk dengan santainya sembari meminum susu kotak stroberi—kupikir dia memang menyukai rasa itu karena sejak sekelas saat tahun terakhir SMP dulu dia memang terkadang terlihat meminum susu kotak stroberi.

“Okuda-san,” panggilnya tepat sebelum aku kembali melanjutkan acara membaca bukuku, “sedang baca buku apa?”

“Oh, ini?” Aku menjawab sembari mengangkat buku yang kubaca dan menunjukkan sampulnya. “Buku materi Bahasa Inggris.”

“Tidak usah belajar dari buku, belajar dariku saja bagaimana? Bahasa Inggrisku bagus lho,” ujarnya memamerkan diri. Aku hanya tersenyum geli menanggapinya. Yah meskipun hatiku sempat berdebar, tapi yang namanya Akabane Karma tetap Akabane Karma.

Narsis.

“Ngomong-ngomong,” ah mengobrol sembari menunggu les dimulai kupikir tidak buruk juga, “kudengar Kunugigaoka akan mengadakan festival peringatan ulang tahun sekolah. Benar?”

“Hmm,” dia menaruh susu kotaknya, “hari ulang tahunnya sebenarnya besok, tapi festivalnya diadakan hari Sabtu. Mau datang?”

Aku mengingat-ngingat jadwalku untuk dua hari ke depan. Les ... ada sih, tapi malamnya. Tugas pun paling bisa dikerjakan besok. “Kupikir aku bisa. Tapi pasti acaranya besar sekali ya,” ucapku mengingat seberapa terkenalnya Kunigigaoka di kota ini atau malah di seluruh Jepang.

“Ya, begitulah. Oh iya ...,” dan Karma-kun pun terus mengajakku mengobrol.

Aku sama sekali tak keberatan melupakan sejenak materi-materi yang akan diajarkan hari ini. Kapan lagi aku bisa berbicara seperti ini dengannya? Kami tidak satu sekolah, jadi kesempatan untuk bertatap muka langsung ya hanya saat ini saja.

Iya sih aku dan dia juga—akhir-akhir ini—sering _chatting_ atau teleponan, tapi, kan sensasinya tetap berbeda.

Obrolan kami terhenti ketika bel masuk berbunyi dan guru les memasuki ruangan. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kapan kelas ini mulai ramai.

“Oke, hari ini kita masuk Bab 3. Silakan dibuka bukunya,” aku membuka kembali buku yang tadi sempat kututup dan mulai mencatat. Kelas hari ini adalah kelas Bahasa Inggris; dan kalian tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan dari ini?

Guru yang mengajar adalah _native speaker_ dari Inggris yang kecantikannya di atas rata-rata.

Meski masih kalah dari Bitch-sensei.

Ah ngomong-ngomong Bitch-sensei ... jadi ka—

Aku menoleh ke arah Karma-kun cepat. Alisku ditekuk dan dengan suara pelan aku bertanya, “Kenapa menendang kursiku?”

Dia menjawab tanpa suara. Aku hanya bisa melihat gerak mulutnya dan menebak-nebak apa yang dia bicarakan.

‘Aku bosan’?

“’Bosan’?” ulangku sembari curi-curi pandang kepada Kat-sensei yang sedang menulis di depan sana. Karma-kun hanya tersenyum jahil dan memutar-mutar pensil di jarinya. Aku tahu kau pintar Karma-kun, tapi kenapa sekalian tidak masuk saja?

‘Ayo main _jankenpon_ ’.

“Hah?” Belum sempat aku memprotes apa yang dia katakan— _jankenpon_? Yang benar saja? Di tengah-tengah pelajaran seperti ini?—Karma-kun sudah membentuk gunting dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

Hoo, okelah. Toh tidak menimbulkan suara yang menganggu orang lain juga.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas dan Karma-kun mengeluarkan batu.

Aku mengeluarkan gunting dan Karma-kun mengeluarkan kertas.

Aku mengeluarkan gunting sekali lagi dan Karma-kun mengeluarkan batu.

Dia tersenyum simpul—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti menahan tawanya.

Ah, kenapa aku merasa pipiku memanas sih? Apa-apaan ini ... bermain _jankenpon_ di tengah-tengah kelas. Senyum Karma-kun juga ....

Ugh! Manami! Fokus! Ujian semester tinggal lima bulan lagi!

‘Fokus belajar dulu,’ ucapku tanpa suara kemudian langsung berbalik dan mencatat materi yang hampir saja dihapus dari papan tulis.

Sekilas tadi aku melihat Karma-kun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ya sudahlah.

Mungkin aku salah lihat.

**X.x.X**

Kelas pertama selesai dua jam kemudian. Ada jeda istirahat setengah jam sebelum akhirnya kelas kedua dimulai.

Aku lebih memilih untuk diam di kelas, tidak ikut keluar seperti yang lain. Bukannya apa-apa, karena sepanjang pelajaran tadi Karma-kun terus menggangguku, aku tidak fokus mencatat materi yang Kat-sensei tulis. Alhasil aku hanya fokus mencatat agar tak ketinggalan; materi yang kudengar hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

“Okuda-san.”

Pulpen hitam yang kupakai sejak menulis tadi kutaruh. Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang. “Apa? Karma-kun jahat. Aku jadi tidak fokus, kan. Karma-kun sih memang pintar. Tapi aku, kan tidak.”

“Kubilang juga apa, belajar saja padaku. Kujamin nilaimu seratus.”

“Menyebalkan.”

“Sudah, sudah, sini mana yang tidak kau mengerti. Aku ajarkan sekarang juga,” dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengintip buku catatanku yang terbuka.

Buku berwarna biru itu kuambil dan kutunjukkan padanya. “Materi yang tadi diajarkan sama sekali tak bisa kumengerti. Karma-kun harus tanggung jawab.”

“Oke, oke,” dia mengambil buku catatanku dan membacanya.

Iya, itu memang hal kecil. Tapi karena dia orang yang kusuka, apapun yang dia perbuat tetap saja membuat ledakan-ledakan kecil di hatiku. Kuharap ekspresiku tidak menunjukkannya dengan jelas.

Materi hari ini tentang _tenses_. Enam belas _tenses_ dijelaskan langsung dan karena aku tidak fokus sepanjang pelajaran, tidak ada yang masuk ke otakku sama sekali selama kelas berlangsung tadi. Okelah kalau _tenses_ yang mudah, kalau yang lain? Uh ... mana catatanku acak-acakkan lagi.

“Kita mulai dari _present perfect continuous_. Jadi, kalau _tenses_ yang ini, digunakannya itu ... Okuda-san? Kau mendengarkanku?”

“Eh?” Kedua netraku mengerjap.

Bagus.

Aku pasti melamun.

“A-aku mendengarkan kok. T-teruskan,” aku tersenyum kikuk. Karma-kun pasti menyadarinya ... pasti.

“Hah ... terserah. Kulanjutkan.”

Setengah jam kami dihabiskan oleh Karma-kun yang menjelaskan dua _tenses_ yang tadi diajarkan kepadaku.

Meski aku berusaha fokus pada materi yang dia ajarkan, tapi karena otakku sudah lelah dan karena ini adalah _Karma-kun_ yang menjelaskannya, mau tak mau aku sering curi-curi pandang. Saat aku melihatnya, terkadang aku berpikir kalau memang di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Contohnya saja Karma-kun. Tampan, iya. Pintar, iya. Kaya, iya. Baik, hmm bisa jadi. Aku tidak tahu dia masih bersikap seperti di SMP dulu atau tidak, tapi aku yakin sifat jahilnya belum hilang.

(Ada satu anak di kelas les ini yang pernah dijahili olehnya—karena itu aku yakin kalau sifat jahilnya itu sudah melekat erat dan menjadi ciri khasnya, mungkin juga mustahil untuk hilang.)

Dia tetap menjelaskan materi tadi padaku sampai akhirnya tak terasa setengah jam waktu istirahat sudah habis. Karma-kun juga selesai mengajariku dan semoga aku masih mengingatnya ketika nanti pulang. Buku catatan yang berada di meja Karma-kun berniat kuambil saat tangan Karma-kun menahan buku tersebut dari sisi yang satunya.

Tangan kirinya terkepal dan menopang wajahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan enteng menahan bukuku.

“Karma-kun?” Murid-murid lain sudah mulai memasuki kelas dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kejahilannya.

“Karma-kun—” Ucapanku terpotong saat buku yang ditahan Karma-kun berhasil kurebut paksa.

Dan apa-apaan itu senyum di wajahnya. Dasar.

Aku baru mau berbalik saat kurasakan punggung tanganku disentuh sekilas. Kepalaku kembali menoleh ke belakang dan senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar. Karma-kun membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

“Ayo berkencan,” ucapannya pelan, nyaris tidak kedengaran.

Saat itu juga aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku.

Eh?

T-tunggu. Apa?

‘Ayo berkencan’, aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Aku menatapnya lagi untuk sepersekian detik sebelum membalikkan tubuhku cepat. Kelas kedua adalah kelas Matematika dan tampaknya ... tampaknya ...

... aku kembali tidak fokus.

KARMA-KUN BERCANDA, KAN?

Aah, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?

Tidak, tidak. Aku pasti salah dengar, iya. Tidak mungkin Karma-kun menembakku, tidak mungkin.

Iya kok.

Aku mulai memfokuskan diriku membaca materi di papan tulis. Oke, jadi rumus itu hmm iya ... ah ini yang sudah dipelajari di sekolah, kan? Iya, oh ... ah begitu.

Uhh ....

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus!!

Rumus apa itu?! Benar sudah dipelajari di sekolah? Aku bermimpi atau apa sih? Ini sebenarnya pelajaran apa?!

‘Ayo berkencan’ ....

Tuhan tolong aku! Kenapa malah Karma-kun yang terus terbayang di otakku?! Kenapa kata-kata itu terus terdengar di telingaku?! Aku berani bertaruh, kalau Karma-kun tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku sekarang, dia akan tertawa _sangat_ puas.

Boleh aku menangis saja?

Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku ....

**X.x.X**

Dua kelas hari ini dan dua-duanya sama sekali tak bisa kupahami. Salahkan dirinya.

Benar deh, kalau Karma-kun hanya jahil ... jahilnya keterlaluan. Masalahnya, kan ... aku juga menyukainya. Candaan ‘ayo berkencan’ itu tidak lucu.

Sigh, kenapa harus ingat lagi sih? Lebih baik beres-beres saja lah. Terus cepat pulang, mandi, makan malam, mengerjakan tugas, dan kembali mempelajari materi les hari ini.

Tapi sayangnya, sumber yang sedari tadi membuatku tidak fokus pada pelajaran tak membiarkanku pulang begitu saja. Dia malah berdiri di pinggirku, menghalangi jalan keluar.

“Apa? Karma-kun mau apa?” kataku sembari menatap wajahnya yang kini lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyuman.

Karma-kun tampak menghela napas sesaat sebelum dia menunduk dan mengunci pergerakanku; tangannya memegang sandaran kursi dan meja kecil yang terhubung dengan kursiku. Belum sempat aku dibuat terkejut olehnya, Karma-kun lebih dulu mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku ... dengan jarak yang intim.

“Aku yakin tadi Okuda-san mendengar apa yang kukatakan.”

Oke.

Apa?

Dengar? Dengar apa? Memangnya tadi Karma-kun bilang apa? Mana bisa aku mengingat dan berpikir dengan jernih dengan posisi seperti ini!

Aaa, kenapa aku malah panik?!

“Apa perlu kuulangi?”

Tunggu, kenapa jantungku berdebar keras?

Semoga wajahku tidak memerah, semoga wajahku tidak memerah ....

“Okuda-san.”

“Y-ya?”

“ _Suki desu. Tsukiatte kudasai_.”

Hening menyelimuti kami setelahnya.

Karma-kun ... tadi ... bilang—tunggu.

“Karma-kun menembakku?!”

“Ya,” dia tersenyum simpul dan masih tetap tak menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Aku butuh oksigen secepatnya. Aku butuh seseorang menamparku saat ini. Aku butuh seseorang menyiram seember air es ke kepalaku sekarang juga.

Aku yakin ini nyata, tapi bisa saja, kan ternyata ini adalah mimpi yang terlalu nyata?

“Aku serius dan tidak sedang menjahilimu.”

Diperjelas ....

Aa!! Aku harus bagaimana?!

“Okuda-san.”

“Y-y-ya?” Uh, wajahnya semakin mendekatiku. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi wajahku semerah apa. Mungkin semerah buah stroberi yang matang atau kepiting rebus yang direbus berulang kali.

“Jawabanmu?”

Tuhan, persiapkan hatiku. Oh kupikir jantungku akan meledak saat ini juga.

“Okuda-san?”

“ _W-wa-watashi mo ... s-suki_.”

Senyum di wajahnya melebar. “Hmm lalu?”

“A-aku mau jadi kekasih ... Karma-kun—”— _cup_.

Ini jahil yang ... keterlaluan.

“Ayo, kuantar pulang. Sekarang jam sepuluh malam, tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam begini,” tanganku ditarik begitu saja dan mau tak mau tubuhku pun mengikutinya.

Karma-kun terus mengajakku mengobrol, pun menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Sementara aku sendiri merasa ... kalau nyawaku baru saja melayang.

“Boleh aku memanggilmu ‘Manami’? Atau ‘Manami-san’?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Wajahmu sangat merah. Kufoto ya.”

Terserah ... aku sendiri juga masih tidak percaya kalau Karma-kun itu kekasihku.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Nurufufu xD
> 
> Jadi deh akhirnya KaruMana. Awalnya pengen KoroAguri atau NagiKae dulu. Tapi sayangnya artikel pannchoa yang jadi sumber inspirasi cocoknya sama KaruMana.
> 
> Adegan jankenpon di kelas, ngucapin kata suka, sama ngucapin kata suka kedua kalinya sambil ngedeketin muka itu terinspirasi dari sana. Sisanya kumodifikasi sendiri. Berhubung di sana juga nggak terlalu detail, jadi aku nangkepnya seadanya. Jadinya gini deh haha.
> 
> Selesai ngetik ini, alias kemarin, aku tuh iseng internetan. Aku lupa gimana awalnya tapi ujung-ujungnya nemu chart gitu. Nah bawa-bawa KaruMana, kan. Jadi deh kemarin semalaman nyariin moment canon KaruMana. Dan uhh ... sebagai shipper aku diabetes deh :””. Ternyata mereka emang deket, temen ngobrol gitu. Karma yang biasanya on-guard, sama Okuda dia biasa aja, nyante gitu. Terus mereka bisa ngobrolin apa aja.  
> Dan kesimpulannya, aku semakin tenggelam dalam lautan cinta KaruMana ....
> 
> Gaes pls kenapa ya mereka manis banget (udah berenti fg-annya).
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
